A Change Of Heart
by Angelwolf43
Summary: This is going to be a bit different, its probably going to be strange, but this is going to be a story seen through Eleanor's eyes about her feelings towards Jennifer. Most people would see the couple as Jennifer and Wendy but I decided to switch it up a bit. Disclaimer: I do not own Rule Of Rose, Nor any of the characters, this story is just for entertainment purposes. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Everyone saw me as... The Cold Princess. I would barely talk to anyone, I was always very quiet. My life at the orphanage was terrible, everyone saw me as "The different one" Most likely because of the bird cage I carried around, or maybe because I was a quiet introvert. Nonetheless I didn't care much... That is... until "she" showed up. We all met in the lobby of the orphanage to meet the new arrival. I... I feel like it was love at first site. She was so beautiful... She spoke "H-Hello, my name is Jennifer." She said softly. Jennifer... The beautiful girl whom I believed to love... I didn't show it at first, for it would frighten the kids in the orphanage. I held out my hand slowly, all the kids in the orphanage gasped at the sight, I had never shook any new arrival's hand, not ever. Jennifer looked worried at the kids who had gasped. "My name... is Eleanor..." I said quietly. She smiled and shook my hand and said "Hello Eleanor, my name is Jennifer, its nice to meet you." "The pleasure is all mine." I said as I curtsied to her. As I had walked away I saw the surprised looks on everyone's faces, and the look of Jealousy on Wendy's face. I hadn't talked to Jennifer at the feeling of being nervous. A few months had passed and Jennifer began walking around with a dog. Wendy, The Ruler Of Rose at the aristocrat club, told everyone to ignore Jennifer at one last hope to make Jennifer need Wendy once again. Jennifer became very lonely but just turned to her dog, Brown for comfort. One day she was in the dorm, alone. I had walked in and saw her and Brown. We made eye contact with each other, when she said. "...Are you going to ignore me too Eleanor?" Hearing her say my name made my heart pound. I said softly "N-No, I won't..." She looked at me with shock in her eyes. I walked over and sat down next to her. "I'm sorry about the other orphans, Jennifer..." She said "Well, it isn't your fault the other orphans don't like me... At least someone likes me... You do like me don't you Eleanor?" I wasn't sure how to respond. So I just nodded my head while looking away from her. Jennifer said "You don't really like me huh...? Well I understand." I spoke "I'm sorry Jennifer, but... if I'm seen around you I'm sure to get punished..." "Wait what? Punished by who?" She said sternly. After a bit of silence I looked at her and said. "I'm sorry, I've said too much" Before running off into another room. Jennifer had loved Wendy I thought, or more so, Wendy was overly-attached to Jennifer. A few days later, after everyone was asleep, I woke up Jennifer and escorted her to the women's lavatory. She rubbed her eyes and said in a tired voice "E-Eleanor..? What time is it...? Whats the meaning of this...?" I said quietly "I... I wanted to talk to you, Jennifer." I saw her eyes spark up with confusion and joy. "You wanted to talk to me? After all this time when everyone was ignoring me? You? The quietest person here?" I solemnly nodded my head. She smiled and let out a sigh of relief. She entwined my hands and her hands. She then looked at me with a confused expression. "Eleanor," She said "Your face... you're blushing." I looked at her, very confused. "I-I am..?" I couldn't remember the last time I had felt this way about anyone, if I ever had. She then nuzzled my nose playfully. "You're so sweet Eleanor, but you're very quiet. Why is that?" I had given her a sad-ish look and looked away from her. "Oh... I'm sorry Eleanor, is it too personal? I understand." I looked back at her and I hadn't realized that my eyes were welled up with tears until one rolled down my cheek. I took my hand away from Jennifer's and felt my cheek. "E-Eleanor?! Are you okay?!" She said in a panic. For the first time... I felt emotion... I had given up emotions when I came to the orphanage... "... Yes Jennifer, I'm okay... It's just... for the first time... Someone... well... you... had brought a sort of... light into my life... I gave up the emotions when I came here... and suddenly... they're all back... The emotions I refused for so long..." "E-Eleanor... I never knew... but... What did I do to cause you to feel this way?" "You were simply you Jennifer... I... I like you for you... You being yourself helped me realize... that I can't be cold forever..." Jennifer hugged my tightly, she was crying too... We didn't say anything for a while after that... She just stood there, her arms wrapped tightly around me. I choked out "You're so kind Jennifer... You're the only person who has actually cared about me.." "Oh Eleanor... How could I not care for you...?" Right then, we heard the lavatory door close. Someone had watched in on us. I had a strong feeling that it was Wendy. "S-Someone was watching us...? E-Eleanor...?" She spoke, sounding worried. I sighed and nodded my head. We had headed back to the dorm and went to sleep. The next morning I had woken up and went on with my daily duties up until Wendy hand grabbed me by my collar and pushed me against the wall. "What were you doing with my prince last night?!" She said in a quiet fit of rage. "So it was you who was spying on us..." She pulled me away from the wall a bit and then smashed me back into it. "What happened last night Eleanor?!" "Nothing happened Wendy..." I coughed. She repeated to smash me into the wall again. "Don't lie to me Eleanor!" I coughed a few times. "I told you... Nothing... Happened... Honest..." She grunted and let go of my collar. "Don't you ever do anything to MY prince." When she let go of my collar I was gasping for air. Jennifer soon walked by to see blood on my face and me gasping for air. The blood had come from when Wendy shoved me against the wall... Jennifer ran to me "Eleanor?! Eleanor?! Are you alright?! Eleanor!" I soon passed out, I believe I had hit my head while being shoved. I awoke a few hours later. Jennifer was sitting at the end of my bed. "Jennifer...?" I said quietly. She looked back at me. She smiled and hugged me. "Oh Eleanor, I'm so glad you're okay! I was so worried about you..." I slowly hugged her back... Then I felt a strange sensation... I... I smiled... I smiled for the first time in so many years. "Thank you Jennifer... I'm alright..." I lifted my arm up to feel a bandage on my head. "A bandage..?" Jennifer answered, "Yes, you hit your head apparently, I wasn't sure how, so I bandaged it up." We had stopped hugging and she looked at me, our faces were close. She had kissed me on the cheek and said "I'm glad you're okay Eleanor." and she smiled. I felt my cheeks light up from when she kissed me. She giggled at my reaction to the kiss. "I should... probably get back to my duties... so Mr. Hoffman doesn't throw a fit." "Oh... Yeah, we probably should, smart thinking Eleanor." We got up and went back to our chores, things from then on though, were... filled with more sexual tension between the two of us... I was curious to see how things turned up.**


	2. Chapter 2

I had a bruise on my chest from Wendy. I sighed. "Why does life have to be so complicated..?" I thought to myself. During breakfast, Jennifer was sitting alone, so I went and sat next to her. At this moment in time, I really didn't care if someone saw us together... I cared for her and that's all that mattered to me... "Oh, hello Eleanor!~" She said to me and smiled. "G-Good morning Jennifer." I said quietly. She whispered "Eleanor... Aren't you afraid of... being seen with me..? Won't you get punished?" I muttered "I'll endure any kind of punishment for you... Jennifer... I don't care anymore..." "Oh Eleanor..." She moved close enough to me that our sides were touching. She had held my hand beneath the table. I blushed a bit. Every other orphan seemed to scoff at us. I knew why... But I just ignored them... "How are you feeling today, Eleanor?" She said concerned. "Well... My chest is a tad sore... But I'll be alright..." "Y-Your chest..?!" "Y-Yeah..." She looked at me concerned and let go of my hand and grabbed my other hand. She pulled me into the women's lavatory. She pulled down my collar a bit to reveal the bruise on my chest. "E-Eleanor... Did... Did someone punch you?!" I looked away from her. She pulled my head to face her. "Eleanor! Answer me! Did someone punch you?!" I looked down and said "Well... Yes..." "Who?!" She said angrily. "I can't tell you... I'm sorry Jennifer..." "W-Why not..?!" I looked at her. "I just can't Jennifer..." She had let go of my face and I was about to walk out of the lavatory when she said "Eleanor wait!" I turned around and her eyes were filled with tears. She walked over to me and looked me in the eyes. I gave her a look of pity... A-And then... She... She kissed me... H-Her lips were so soft, this kiss was so bittersweet. I... I loved her... But... What would Wendy say if she found out...? She stopped kissing me and looked at me, her eyes still filled with tears. I looked at her with surprise. "J-Jennifer..!" She looked at me, she looked worried. "E-Eleanor! Oh I'm so sorry! Y-You probably don't like me like that! Please forgive m-" I leaned in and kissed her. "I like you Jennifer... Please don't cry anymore." I said, wiping her tears away. She had fallen to her knees. "E-Eleanor... What did I do to deserve someone so kind... and so perfect as you..?" I patted her head. "Jennifer... I'm anything but perfect... but you at least deserve a friend. The way you've been treated hasn't been fair... And... I really like you Jennifer..." I held out my hand, offering to help her up. "Come now, there's chores to be done." She grabbed my hand and got up. She smiled lightly. "R-Right." Later on in the day, I returned to the dorm early from my exhaustion. To my surprise... Jennifer was there too, on her bed, Diana was in the dorm as well. Jennifer looked up at me and her eyes lit up. "Hello Eleanor!~" I smiled slightly and said "Hello Jennifer..~" Diana then gasped and said "E-Eleanor?! D-Did you just smile?!" "Y-Yes... I suppose so..." I walked over and sat next to Jennifer on her bed. She smiled and snuggled up next to me. Then Margaret had walked into the dorm and in the same movement walked out looking... Distressed. Diana quickly followed after her. I wasn't sure what happened between them... But... I didn't mind it much. Jennifer nuzzled me and said "I missed you Eleanor." I giggled lightly and said "I missed you too Jennifer..." She smiled at me and said "Would you like to sleep here with me tonight..?" She sounded kind of shy while asking. "Of course... Jennifer..." I said. She cuddled me and soon enough we both fell asleep. In the middle of the night though... I was pulled out of bed by Wendy. She dragged me to the hallway. She grabbed my collar again and pushed me against the wall. She spoke, loud enough that I could hear her, but quiet enough not to wake anyone. "What did I tell you about doing anything with MY prince?!" "Well... I don't think she likes you now that you've caused everyone to ignore her. She basically hates herself because she believes everyone hates her, And who was the person who told everyone to ignore her..? Oh yeah, It was you, Wendy. No wonder she doesn't like you." Wendy slapped me a few times. "You... You take that back!" "You think I would lie to you about this Wendy..? She's quite an unlucky girl, but she only became unlucky because you ordered everyone to hate her for your own purposes. You should be ashamed of yourself Wendy..." She slapped me again. "You... You're wrong! You're wrong! My prince loves me!" "No... She doesn't... Wendy..." She wrapped her hands around my neck attempting to choke me. "Killing... Me... Won't... Solve... Your... Problems... ... Wendy..." She let go of my and ran back into the dorm crying. I began coughing and spitting up blood. I used a napkin to wash the blood from my face. I then went back and laid down in my bed. I didn't want to leave my bed the next morning... So I pretended to be unconscious all day... I didn't want to see anyone, or be around anyone... I just wanted to lay there and do nothing... Someone had walked into the dorm later on in the day. They sounded sad. They had leaned down and kissed me on the forehead and said "I hope you wake up soon... Eleanor..." They then walked off... I knew who it was... It was Jennifer... Everyone believed that I was unconscious because of the bruise on my chest, and the hand marks on my neck and the bump on my head. So no one bothered me that day. I just laid there... As if I were cold and dead...


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, I actually did get out of bed, I got out of bed late, but I at least got up... I walked into the women's lavatory to see my own appearance, I had figured I wasn't looking too well... I looked in the mirror. I had a black eye, hand marks on my neck, a bump on the back of my head, and a bruise on my chest. I heard someone in one of the stalls, and when they came out of the stall, to my surprise it was Jennifer. For some strange reason, a lot of things had been happening in the lavatory... Maybe it was the most private place? I'm unsure. But she looked at me and let out a sigh of relief. "E-Eleanor..." She said softly. "You're okay..." She smiled slightly "I'm so glad..." She looked... Sad... I was curious as to what was bothering her. "Jennifer... Why do you seem so... sad..?" I asked her. "E-Eleanor... You had been asleep for 4 1/2 days..." 4 1/2 days?! I-I can't believe I was out for so long... "They said... That you could've possibly been in a coma... and there was a chance you wouldn't wake up... I... I didn't know what to do... My life would've collapsed without you..." She began to cry again. "E-Eleanor... I... I just couldn't stand the thought of you leaving me... But... You're awake now... and... I'm so glad..." She smiled. I walked over to her. "Jennifer... I would never leave you... Now... What did I tell you about crying..? Everything is okay now." I wiped her tears. I then hugged her. "Eleanor... I don't want whoever has been hurting you to hurt you anymore. This has just gone too far. From now on I don't want you to leave my side okay?" "J-Jennifer..." I said in shock. "I understand you don't want me to get hurt but... never leaving your side? Isn't that a bit extreme?" "No! It isn't Eleanor! Every time I'm not by you... You get hurt. I don't want you to get hurt anymore..." She held my hand. "I'm not going to let you get hurt anymore Eleanor!" I blushed slightly. "O-Okay Jennifer, you win, I'll stay by your side." "Yay!~" She said cheerfully. She pulled me out of the bathroom, still holding my hand. "J-Jennifer... I understand you're concerned about my safety... But... Is holding hands really necessary...?" "Well... No I suppose its not... Sorry Eleanor..." She loosened her grip and I said. "No wait... Its fine Jennifer, we can hold hands if you want..." I said quietly and blushed. "Okay!~" She said brightly and smiled. Throughout the day, I hadn't seen Wendy at all. When it was time to go to the dorm. Jennifer and I were still holding hands... Our hands were connected all day. I had walked over to my bed ready to lay down when she came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist. "J-Jennifer... What are you doing..?" She had kissed my neck. I blushed. "J-Jennifer..?" She then proceeded to gently bite my ear. She whispered "You said you'll never leave my side Eleanor, which means we sleep in the same bed. Hm?" "O-Oh... Yeah, that's right..." She grabbed my hand and led me to her bed. She pushed me down on her bed and got on top of me. I looked up at her and blushed. "Jennifer..? Are you okay..?" "Yes Eleanor, I'm fine." She said and smiled. "Why? Are you aroused Eleanor?" She said as she smirked. I just blushed and looked away from her. She leaned down and kissed and bit at my neck. I held in my moans for the sake of the other orphans waking up. Soon she laid down next to me. I climbed on top of her and laid me head down on her chest. She wrapped her arms around me. I looked up at her and kissed her quickly before saying "Sweet dreams Jennifer." She replied with "Thank you Eleanor, goodnight."


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I awoke, in the same position I fell asleep. Jennifer wanted me not to leave her side, so when I woke up I woke her up. She stretched and yawned. She then looked at me. "Eleanor? Oh! Good morning!" She said and smiled brightly. I slightly smiled, "Good morning Jennifer, how did you sleep?" "I slept well Eleanor, how did you sleep?" "I slept quite well, thank you." She held out her hand and smiled. I grabbed her hand gently and she got up off the bed, and I followed behind her. I soon got pulled over by Wendy. She raised her hand. "How dare you take my prince away from me!?" She moved her hand but it didn't hit me... I was confused until... I saw Jennifer holding her wrist. "J-Jennifer? H-Hello, how are you today..?" Wendy said worriedly. "You... You're the one who's been abusing Eleanor haven't you?!" She said angrily. "W-What? Me? Abuse Eleanor? O-Of course not!" "Don't lie to me Wendy! I saw you about to hit her!" She said furiously. "I-I would never hurt Eleanor!" "Wendy! How could you?! I thought you were my friend! But... Now... You're abusing Eleanor... You could've killed her you know!? She was in a coma for 4 1/2 days! I can't believe you Wendy!" "B-But... Jennifer..." "Don't even speak to me Wendy! I'm done being friends with you!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me away. "Come on Eleanor, lets get out of here." I obliged and followed behind her. "Eleanor... Who would believe that Wendy would do something so cruel... I'm so sorry that had to happen to you..." "No worries Jennifer I'll be okay." "You always say that Eleanor... Are you really always okay...? You're such a strong girl but... I'm afraid one day you won't have that strength on your side and you'll do something you'll regret... Are you really okay?" I looked up at her, kind of confused. I know what she mean't though. I hugged her. "As long as I have you Jennifer, I'll be fine. I promise" She leaned in and kissed me again. I blushed. "Jennifer, I appreciate the affection, but you need to warn me if you're going to kiss me. Alright?" I giggled lightly. She patted me on the head and giggled. "Alright Eleanor, I'll warn you next time~" She got on one knee and said "Princess Eleanor, do I have the permission to kiss you" She smiled and blushed. I held her hand. "Yes of course Jennifer...~" She then leaned in and kissed me. I giggled. "Jennifer... You're so cute...~" I smiled and nuzzled her. "You're very cute too Eleanor, I'm glad to have you around." I blushed. "I'm glad to have you around too Jennifer..~" Then all of the sudden Amanda came up behind Jennifer and pulled her away. "Jennifer!" I said and reached out to her before being pulled back by Wendy. She grabbed me by the collar again. "Now where were we?" She said angrily. "Eleanor! No! Wendy stop! Don't hurt her!" Jennifer said frantically. Wendy raised her hand and slapped me in between her words. "How. Dare. You. Steal. Away. My. Prince. From. Me!" She then proceeded to punch and kick me a few times before letting me go and running away. Amanda had run away as well. "Eleanor!" She ran over to me quickly and wrapped her arms around me. "Eleanor... I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything to save you..." She began crying again. "I'm sorry... I know what you told me about crying but... I just can't help it." I could barely speak for the sake of being punched in the throat. But I managed to say "Don't... Worry Jennifer... It's... okay to... cry now..." "Oh Eleanor..!" She hugged me lightly. "Hold on, I'll take you back to the dorm to get some rest." She put me on her back and walked me back to the dorm. She had laid me down on her bed. "My poor sweet Princess Eleanor... What did you ever do to deserve this, my sweet princess...?" She moved the hair away from my head and kissed my forehead. I failed you my princess... I'm so sorry..." I was still very weak but I said weakly; "Jennifer... Don't blame... yourself for this... it wasn't... your fault..." "But... But Eleanor it was! If you hadn't tried to be my friend then Wendy wouldn't have beaten you up. I'm so sorry and I swear from this day forth I will protect and serve you my princess... But I only ask of one thing from you..." "What might... that be... Jennifer..?" She said with a smile. "Just... Kiss me please..~" I smiled lightly and said "Of course, my wonderful Prince Jennifer..." She then leaned in and kissed me softly. I said "I love you my Prince, please, never leave my side..." She smiled and said "Of course Princess Eleanor, I will no longer leave your side. Your Prince will protect you til death do us part..~ Now please, rest easy princess. You need to heal. I will be right here by your side when you awake from your slumber." She then continued and nuzzled me softly. "Thank you Jennifer... I love you..." "I love you too my sweet princess."

I awoke from sleeping a few hours later, and as she promised she was still by my side. "Jennifer..." I said softly "You're still here...~" I said and smiled. "Of course my sweet princess~ I will never break a promise to my most beloved, Princess Eleanor." She smiled and said. "How are you feeling?" She said concerned. "I'm feeling well, thank you for tending to me, my prince..~" She smiled and blushed. I leaned up slightly. "Princess!" She said, "please remain laying down, you need your rest." "Well..." I said, "Can I lay down with my beloved prince?" She smiled and said "Of course, princess~" She laid down and I laid on top of her, she then wrapped her arms around me. I looked up at her and nuzzled her. "Goodnight my prince..~" I said sweetly. "Goodnight my princess~" She said happily. The next morning, Jennifer awoke me and said, "Good morning Eleanor~" I smiled and said "Good morning Jennifer, did you sleep alright?" "I slept fine knowing you were safe, princess~" I blushed and said. "I'm glad to hear it, my prince..~" She had pulled me up onto her back. "I figure you want to walk around but... I want you to relax, so I'll walk around for you, okay?~" I looked at her surprised, "R-Really Jennifer? Are you sure..?" "I am positive Eleanor, don't worry, you're not heavy, I don't mind," I smiled and said "Okay Jennifer, thank you..~" "Don't mention it Eleanor~ I know you would do the same for me~" I laid my head down on her shoulder and then kissed her on the cheek. She smiled brightly. We sat down together for breakfast, at this point I felt that all the other orphans were looking down on us... Except for maybe Diana and Margaret because... Well they had something of their own going on. I looked over and Jennifer and kissed her before proceeding to eat my breakfast. She grabbed my hand lightly and I held her hand back. Jennifer was so perfect... She was so kind, so beautiful, so brave and so heroic. She was the only person I ever felt attached to. I knew it for sure, she was the girl I wanted to stay with... Forever..~ 3


	5. Chapter 5

Today there was a meeting for the Red Crayon Aristocrat Club... When I got there... There was a bloody bag on the floor... "W-What's that..?" I said. "Brown." Wendy said solemnly. "B-Brown..?! Jennifer's dog..?" I said concerned. "Indeed, Eleanor." Wendy said. Jennifer came up to the meeting... to find her dog... dead... She burst into tears, Wendy had a bouquet of roses for her. But Jennifer only got up and said... "Give me my friend back!" As she slapped Wendy... She repeated to slap Wendy and then stood up. She looked at me and said "E-Eleanor... You... Were a part of this...?" I... I panicked and just continued to look away from everyone. She said "I hate you, and you and you! And I hate myself most of all for playing your silly games, and not being able to stand up to you!" She then ran off. "J-Jennifer..." I ran after her, tears rolling down my cheeks and hitting the floor. "Jennifer!" She looked back, tears in her eyes, she looked at me with disgust. "How... How could you Eleanor?! I trusted you! I... I loved you!" I looked at her sadly. "Jennifer, I swear I had nothing to do with that! I only showed up to the meeting and found Brown dead... I would never do anything to hurt you Jennifer!" "Then... Why didn't you respond when I asked you if you were a part of it?!" "I-I'm sorry Jennifer! I panicked! I didn't know what to do..." "How am I supposed to believe you Eleanor...? You probably hated me just like every other orphan here..." She then ran off. "Jennifer!" I fell to my knees... A bunch of the orphans gathered behind me, noticing the tears running down my face. "E-Eleanor..." Diana had said. "No..." I said quietly. "I beg your pardon? What did you say Eleanor..?" "I said No! Just go away! You turned my only friend against me! How could you?! What kind of heartless kids are you!?" I ran off still crying. I didn't know what to do... Jennifer hated me... Everyone hated me... Once again... I was alone... I felt... cold... as I had before Jennifer showed up... I couldn't handle the emotions anymore... I gave up on them again... I went to the dorm and went to sleep in my bed. I woke up the next morning, terribly ill. I was so ill I couldn't get out of my bed... I was... I was depressed... and bed ridden for weeks... I believe it was almost 2 and 1/2 weeks I was stuck in bed before I had then energy to get out of bed. I was still ill, but I had more energy. I... I wrote Jennifer a note... It reads "Dear Jennifer... I know... you're very upset with me... I know you hate me... But... Being bed ridden for 2 and 1/2 weeks gave me some time to think... And... Even if you never forgive me... I at least want you to know how sorry I am about Brown... I know Brown was your closest friend... You didn't deserve to have that torment on your shoulders... I just want you to know... From the bottom of my heart... I am truly sincerely sorry... I miss you and... I... I love y-" When I wrote that, I began having a fit, I began coughing and wheezing. I fell to the floor and passed out. When I awoke Jennifer was in the dorm on her bed, and I was in my bed. She looked over at me, realizing I was awake. "Eleanor?" She said calmly. "Jennifer?" I said. She sighed with relief. "Eleanor... How are you feeling...? I came in here and found you on the floor by the writing desk..." I looked at her with surprise. "Wait Jennifer?! You're... actually talking to me?" She looked at me sincerely. "I read your letter Eleanor... It was very sweet... I'm sorry I lashed out on you... It wasn't your fault... I should've trusted you... And now... You're very ill and no one has been taking care of you... My poor sweet princess..." She walked out of the room for a minute and returned with cold medicine. She walked over to me. "Now... I know this isn't going to taste well... But it will make you better okay...?" "Okay..." I agreed. She had me drink some of the cold medicine, she was right, it didn't taste well... "There, all done." She said. "Do you need anything else princess?" "No... I'm okay... thank you..." I was very frail because I hadn't eaten much in the 2 1/2 weeks She had uncovered me for a minute to see that I had lost weight. "Eleanor..?! This is bad... You were already very underweight for your age... But now you're even more underweight... This is very bad..." She left and came back with some soup. "Eleanor, I need you to eat all of this okay?" I nodded lightly. "My poor Princess Eleanor... So frail... so tired..." I had eaten all the soup and Jennifer took the bowl to the kitchen. When she came back, I told her "I'm going to rest... alright..?" "Okay" She said. "Wait hold on a minute." She ran over to her bed and grabbed her pillows and blanket and laid then down next to my bed. "I don't want to get sick, because if I do I won't be able to take care of you... So I'll sleep here tonight okay?" She said and smiled. "Okay Jennifer..." I smiled and said. "Jennifer..." I said, "Really... Thank you for everything... If anyone here is perfect... Its you..." I blushed as I said. "Oh Eleanor... Thank you... You make me quite happy~" "Goodnight Jennifer..~" "Goodnight Eleanor~" Jennifer really was a perfect girl, she was so caring. She was so much fun to be around, and... she's the greatest girl I've ever met. I really hope I can spend the rest of my life with her. I had remembered something. I had a rose on the desk next to my bed... I had forgotten it was there... Wendy gave it to me in an attempt to make me be more friendly around her... But I kept it there because... Well it was sweet... I took the thorns off of the rose and put it between Jennifer's fingers. I soon drifted off into my slumber. I feel like I felt better already...


	6. Chapter 6

I awoke the next morning from my slumber. I felt much better, I felt I was no longer ill, or at least as ill as I was. I leaned forward on my bed and looked down to see Jennifer still asleep, I was always an early riser, but she looked... very peaceful... She looked happy, and I'm glad she did... I couldn't help myself but smile at her peaceful look...~ I laid back down in my bed for a while until Jennifer got up and woke me up... "Good morning Eleanor..~" she said, sounding tired, but happy, "Good morning Jennifer..~ How did you sleep..?" I replied softly. "I slept wonderfully, but I'm glad I'm awake now because I can spend my days with you..~" She smiled and nuzzled me lightly. "How are you feeling Eleanor? Are you still feeling ill..?" She said, her voice shaking with concern. "I'm feeling quite well... Don't worry too much... Alright..?" I smiled lightly and looked up at her. Her eyes lit up. "Oh~ I'm so glad to hear that!~" She leaned over and hugged me. I giggled lightly, and hugged her back. You're so silly Jennifer..~ Come now, breakfast must be waiting for us..~" I said cheerfully. "Yes yes, don't want to miss breakfast now, hm?" She giggled and grabbed my hand and I followed behind her. When we went to breakfast... I had noticed something was... off... It was different... somehow... Hm... I took a quick glance around and realized... Wendy... Wendy wasn't there... Where could she have gone..? I was... Concerned... Maybe curious... but at the same time relieved... No more abuse..? I had thought... I had hoped... Jennifer and I sat down at a table, our hands still entwined. I looked over at her and kissed her on the cheek. She just smiled and blushed... She was always so cute when she blushed... seeing her cheeks light up just... made me happy..~ Even though Jennifer and I were... usually just regularly romantic to each other... she... had her moments where... she acted a tad strange... I mean... Being a teenager and all, with hormones can be confusing but... I don't know really... We were sweeping the halls with brooms and... Well... she came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist... and she bit my ear... "J-Jennifer..~ N-Not now... T-There's too many people watching..." I spoke to her shyly. She giggled. "Oh Eleanor..~ Is somebody a little shy towards showing more affection..?" She giggled again. "Don't be shy, its okay..~" I blushed as she wrapped her arms tighter around my waist. "J-Jennifer..?" I said softly, my voice full of concern. "Are you feeling alright..?" She smiled and kissed my neck. "I'm feeling fine Eleanor~ Sorry if I worried you..~" She said softly. "N-No its quite alright Jennifer...~ Don't worry too much now alright..?" She giggled. "You're the silly one Eleanor, you're really adorable, you know that?" I blushed and looked towards her. "M-Me..? Adorable..?" I laughed lightly, and she laughed too. She let go of my waist and I turned towards her and kissed her. "I love you Jennifer..~" I said as my cheeks lit up. She spoke, "I know Eleanor, and I hope you know I love you too, my sweet princess..~" The day went by slowly, and we finished up our work and headed to our dorms. Jennifer tugged at my hand, motioning that I sleep in her bed, and of course, I obliged... The next morning, it was storming, it was quite a bad storm... Most likely the worst we've had in a while... I looked over to see Margaret and Diana, both laying in the same bed, I believe they were sick, so they couldn't leave their beds or... bed, since they were sharing one. The day went by as usual until... I was in the lobby, Jennifer nearby, when I looked out the window... and... there... stood Wendy... and... A man... A man who was by her side, many of the orphans went outside to see Wendy but... only ended up... B-Being eaten by this man... I was going to head out with the other children... but Jennifer pulled me back, for being concerned that Wendy might hurt me... I... I didn't know how to react... All of... the orphans were dead... other than Jennifer, Margaret, Diana, Wendy and I... W-What... what would happen to the orphanage..? All other orphans were... d-dead... Jennifer, soon ran outside, as the man, Stray Dog, had come in... I... hadn't been killed but... I was injured by... "Stray Dog"... I went to go find a first aid kid and patch up the scratches while... when I went back to Jennifer's side... I had seen... "Stray Dog"... Was dead... and Wendy was gone... W-What was going on...? How could all of this been happening..?


End file.
